Roll the Dice One More Time
by LegallyWicked
Summary: Rachel Berry, fresh of Broadway and out of tragedy has to move in with a mother she never knew, start a new school and meet new people. If only she could get rid of her past. AU


**Hello Gleeks of the universe! This is my second Glee fic (although I kinda abandoned the first). I've had this idea for a while and I'm super excited about it! I really hope you like it... so read on!**

** I don't own Glee, it owns me.**

**

* * *

**

_ "Rachel, honey, I'm sorry we couldn't be there, but this is an important banquet."_

_ "I know, Daddy, but it would really make me happy if you came."_

_ "We know that, my little Barbra, and I promise we'll stop by at the end of the show."_

_ "But, Daaaadddyy, it's my first show as Eponine! I'm no longer an understudy! This is a momentous event!"_

_ "I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do, this is a very important benefit, and Dad's the guest of honor. We're fighting for gay rights here, pumpkin. I promise we'll go see you tomorrow."_

_ "Fine. But I'm going to a New Years Eve party with the cast, so don't bother showing up after the show."_

_ "Okay then, we will see you at home tomorrow."_

_ "Fine."_

_ "Oh, and little Barbra?"_

_ "Yes?"_

_ " Happy New Years!"_

_ "Happy New Years."_

_

* * *

_

Rachel Berry couldn't believe she was here.

Actually, she _could_, she would just rather not.

She would _ rather_ be in rehearsal. She'd _rather_ be walking down fifth avenue, sipping a soy latte. She'd_ rather_ be checking out the Micheal Kors fall line. She would _rather_ be in her intermediate yoga class, practicing her breathing. She would _rather_ be in New York, where she belonged. But then again, she would _rather_ my parents be alive.

Instead, Rachel was stuck here. In this hick town, where they think Lemon Joy goes in their drinks. Rachel doubt ed she even _knew_ what Lemon Joy was! Maybe she should have paid more attention to Martha, the maid.

But, you can't always get what you want, Rachel had learned a long time ago, and now was no exception.

Glancing out the plane's window Rachel could see her whole life whir past, in the opposite direction of the one she was going and she hated that. All Rachel can do right now is concentrate on trying to keep herself from having a meltdown in the middle of her first class cabin. So far she was losing that battle.

" Ladies and gentlemen we have now landed in Carmel, Ohio."

Great, just great. Rachel had been doing an okay job of pretending this wasn't happening while on the plane, but now that she was climbing down the stairs with her carry-on in hand, Rachel couldn't help but face the truth. This was, with out a doubt, going to (for lack of a better word) suck.

As Rachel take her first steps off the plane, she was struck by how cold it was; freezing. Of course it got cold in New York, but that was the cool kind of cold, the kind that makes you put on your best Burberry and grab the warmest drink the Starbucks has to offer. This cold was horrible, chilling to the bone, makes you want to hide in your bed, cold. Tugging her Burberry Swing coat, Rachel scurried inside.

Traveling a lot had its many perks, on of them is knowing an airport (no matter where in the world) like the back of your hand. Rachel quickly located her suitcases ( all bright pink, Louis Vuitton) at the baggage claim and scanned the crowd, not quite sure what she was looking for.

And then, she spotted it._ Rachel Berry_, it said, on a neat sign. Holding it was a beautiful women with dark hair. She looked familiar, painfully so. Rachel didn't even bother with smiling as she approached the woman. Of course, Rachel had met her over the phone eight months ago, but seeing her in the flesh made this all too real.

She on the other hand gleamed, "Hello! You must be Rachel! I'm Shelby, but you must know that! Oh, look at you, so grown up! Last time I saw you, well, you looked... different."

Rachel nodded. This was a lot to take in. Had she been this talkative on the phone? She couldn't honestly say she remembered.

"Are you tired? You must be tired! I have a room for you, of course. It used to be a guest room but I don't get many guest here! Ha!"

Rachel, once again, nodded. That seemed to be her only function right now.

"Oh my! I'm babbling again, huh? I'm just so nervous, I know all that you have been through, and I wanted to make this easier for you. I guess I'm trying too hard, I always do! I'm so sorry! I just-"

"Shelby, I appreciate you trying, I really do. But, honestly? I rather be back in New York. Not that I have anything against you, at all. Its just, well, you must understand, that I was incredibly happy with my life back in New York," Rachel, spoke for the first time since the plane departed. She knew it was harsh, but it was honest. Back in New York she was staring on Broadway in an amazing show, albeit Rachel was living alone and was grieving intensely behind closed doors.

"Yes, yes," Shelby muttered, "I understand, you being a big Broadway star and all," Rachel gave her a sheepish look, she was not a big star, not yet at least.

"But, _you_ must understand," Shelby continued, "that you are only sixteen. You need guidance! You were living alone for eight months in New York, for goodness sakes!What kind of life is that?"

"It was a very happy and successful life! I was doing incredibly well, for myself," Rachel scoffed. It was true, though, how many sixteen year olds do you know that have their picture over Times Square?

"Yes, _so_ well that you had a mental break down in the middle of a coffee shop," Shelby shot back. Rachel cringed. Why did she have to bring _that_ up?

"I'm sorry, Rachel. That was uncalled for," She, apologized almost instantly after her first comment, her voice heavy with regret.

Rachel, in response, looked down and only mumbled, "Please help me with my bags," and handed over two suitcases over to Shelby.

* * *

Their trek to Shelby's SUV was a silent one, the space between the two stale with unsaid words. They continued without saying much as they loaded the luggage into the trunk of Shelby's car. Easing into the two front seats, their eyes refused to meet. Shelby leaned her forehead on the steering wheel.

"Rachel, I know this is hard for you. I ca-can't pretend I understand what you're going through... but, I'm really trying here... and I really need you to meet me half way, I'm only trying to help." Shelby searched for a sign, that Rachel understood, or she wanted her to stop, anything. But, nothing came, so she continued.

"I know you're resentful towards me for giving you up, but you know I had no choice. If you think I didn't once think of you, you're wrong. I thought of you for those sixteen years, every second, wishing I had gotten to know you"- she gave a half sob half laugh,- " and now I do. Although the circumstances are less than ideal."

For once, Rachel was at a loss for words. Of course this was 'less than ideal' her fathers were dead, for goodness sakes! But, maybe, she could give Shelby a slight chance. After all, there was no getting out of this, Shelby was her legal guardian, for now at least, and Rachel had no choice in the matter. Her only choice was waiting until she was eighteen, and that was three years away._ Maybe I'm stuck here _for now, _but the second I turn eighteen, I will be back in New York before you can say_ Funny Girl, she thought to herself as they pulled out of the airport lot and into the open road.

* * *

Later, Rachel caught her first glimpse of Lima, Ohio, and she did not like what she saw. There was nothing but fields in sight, and cattle. Lots of cattle. It seemed like it could stretch forever and never stop. And the worst part? There was nothing to distinguish Lima from any other midwestern town. From this, Rachel concluded this was a nobody town. A bunch of, _losers_, for lack of a better word, she could feel it. Grumbling, she leaned against the window, this was _not_ ideal. Not at all.

Soon, fragments of a town seemed to drift by. Slowly at first, a gas station here, a diner there, but then it came at a stead rate. So far, they had passed five diners (all broken-down looking) three mechanic's shops, a post office, a clump of tiny shops (none looked interesting) a Walmart, and a high school ( "I already enrolled you," Shelby informed her, feigning cheerfulness).

Back in New York, Rachel didn't go to school: she had a tutor, whom she shared with the rest of the cast, only three others were her age and in her 'class'. All the lesson plans were molded for each individual and were worked around rehearsals. Her tutor, Ms. Clayton, was a cheerful women, always smartly dressed and no older than twenty-eight. She always came with a smile and in return made Rachel smile, even when she had had an extra stressful day at rehearsal.

Here, she would go to public school, William McKinley High School, to be exact. The student body was no bigger than 500, and even she (who had never gone to public school) knew that was pathetic. Shelby, she found out as they drove, was an English teacher over at the next county, Carmel. When Rachel asked why she just didn't go to school with her, Shelby went off on a rambling explanation of the complications they would face. Rachel frowned, she would rather go to a school where at least she knew _someone_, even if that someone happened to be her mother. She decided it be best that she push the subject on a later date.

* * *

Finally, after an hour of driving (and excruciating small talk) they finally pulled up to what-Rachel hoped- was Shelby's house. The house was a nice, two story, white shutter, classic-looking home that was sickeningly Midwestern. It was nice, though. Nothing compared to Rachel's penthouse apartment in the Upper East Side, but nice. The two soon unloaded the suitcases and Shelby gave an impromptu tour of the house. Through the living room, den, kitchen dining room, and backyard they filed through, Shelby giving a tidbits of information here and there. As they made their way up the stairs Shelby began to explain the current state of her room.

"I didn't decorate it, I hope you don't mind, but I was thinking we redo it. I'm not sure what you like, so I left it pretty bare. We could redecorate next weekend if you'd like," Shelby explained.

Shelby had put it best when she described the room as 'bare'. The walls were a standard white, no furniture whatsoever,and in the middle of the room lay a mattress. The room had potential, though, Rachel decided. There was a bay window with a nice window seat, a large walk-in closest along with an attached bathroom, and the same wooden floors as the rest of the house.

"Can we redecorate today?" Rachel asked, suddenly.

"Today?" Shelby seemed a little. . . hesitant? Incredulous?

"Sure, it's early. We have time. . . unless you had something else planed?"

"Well no. But, wouldn't you rather wait for your furniture to arrive?"

"It isn't," Rachel shook her head, suddenly sad, "going to arrive. I sold it. All of it."

"Well, then, we better get going," Shelby said with a smile. For only a second Rachel caught a glimpse of the teacher in Shelby, an eager excited teacher that look like she had just heard all her students were on the honor roll. It was disgusting.

* * *

The two piled into Shelby's too-big SUV,which was probably responsible for at least ¼ of global warming(Rachel would have to talk to Shelby about getting a more ecofriendly car later) and made their way to the nearest Home Depot.

As Rachel walked through the automated doors she was greeted by the familiar scent of worked wood and fresh paint. Huh, it seemed like all Home Depots smelled the same, no matter where you are, or how depressed you are. She and Shelby went straight to the paint section to look at swatches.

"How about pink?" Shelby held a light pink swatch up to her daughter. "You seem like you like pink."

Rachel stiffened. Back home her room was completely bubble gum pink- a color much like the one Shelby held out to her now- her fathers had personally painted the room for her. They spent a whole weekend doing it, she had felt so happy being able to spend so much time with her two favorite people.

"No. I hate pink," Rachel dismissed Shelby, "I prefer … green."

Yes. Green, it was much more sophisticated. She was much more sophisticated now, sophisticated and cold. The new colder Rachel tried to ignore the hurt look Shelby gave her as she flicked through the different shades of green.

* * *

Rachel had decided on a nice shade of mint green for her room. She informed Shelby, who then, went up to order the gallons of paint. Rachel took this opportunity to wander off, half hoping Shelby would never find her.

She made her way past the bathroom fixtures and the automated fans until she was at the emd the aisle her eyes flicking from the varieties of mulch to the hydrangeas. That's when she saw him.

He was pushing along an orange cart from where she caught a glimpse of many different flowers and a bag or two of soil. In front of him, giving the boy direction was (who Rachel assumed to be, anyway) his mother. Rachel immediately took in everything about him, from his chocolatey eyes and dark brown hair to his incredible height. She was mystified. He had yet to see her, but as he rounded the corner he caught her eye and smiled. Then, he disappeared.

* * *

Shelby did end up finding her, much to Rachel's chagrin. So with buckets in hands the two arrived home to Rachel's barren room. As they lowered the number of bags to the floor Shelby told Rachel of something or other that she had to do and left Rachel to paint for herself.

"I'll be back by dinner," Shelby said as she gathered her things in her bag, "but if by any chance I'm not, feel free to order Chinese. There's some menus in the draw in the kitchen."

Rachel gave a nod, but doubted Shelby had seen it as she flew out the door, most likely late. She could imagine what she would say to whoever she was meeting: "I'm sorry, my new daughter just got shipped in today. She's a bit of a pest."

She decided to push her mother out of her mind, not even she could ruin her surprisingly good mood. Maybe it had something to do with Home Depot boy? No, it had _everything_ to do with Home Depot boy.

_Stop it! _Rachel chastised herself. She defiantly did not need this. Not now. Not _ever_. She is a star! This is only a short roadblock on her way to stardom, she couldn't get distracted by a high school boy.

Pushing the Home Depot boy out of her head, Rachel focused on her task of painting her bland room. Idle time was dangerous time, she had learned.

* * *

Rachel sighed. She had finished. It only had taken her. . . six hours. Well, she was a perfectionist. Also, she was happy to take her mind off, well, everything that had happened. . . recently. The task of painting her room definitely got that job done.

Her stomach growled. _Very unlady-like_, Rachel scolded her stomach. She relented to her needs anyway and decided to go find Shelby and discuss dinner. She looked around her new- Rachel's stomach clenched to even think of the word- _home_. Huh, Shelby had yet to arrive, and she hadn't really notice. Well, she wasn't going to wait for her mother (yet another word Rachel had a hard time swallowing down) to eat dinner. She was hungry _now_.

Rachel padded her way into the kitchen, flipping the draws opened in search of those infamous menus. Aha! Jackpot! She had found a handful of Chinese takeout menus. Flipping through them she found one that sounded passable. Deciding on some veggie stir fry (she was a vegetarian), with some Lomein noodles, along with some crab ragoons she dialed the number and placed her order. As she waited she let her mind wander to her to her first day of school in two day. She was going to have to buy a new wardrobe, Rachel reminded herself. Back before she had left, when she had first been informed she was going to be staying with her new found mother she had gone into a rage. Normally, Rachel was very under control and calm but for some reason she had been... unstable. Well, she had gone into her closet and destroyed every animal sweater and argyle skirt she could get her hands on. They all reminded her too much of _them_. She was definitely not buying any more of those anytime soon. The new Rachel turned up her nose at the iron-on kittens.

She had never actually been to high school but if there's anything Lindsey Lohan taught her it would be being popular is key. Also, if all else fails, push someone in front of a bus. How, could people not like her, though, she was a semi-kinda- famous Broadway actress and socialite. Teens liked Broadway, right?

Her inner monologue was interrupted by the doorbell chiming. Pushing herself out of the kitchen, Rachel pulled open the heavy door. Her eyes met those of a tall, reed-like, Asian-looking

boy who held himself with grace, manly grace. A dancer perhaps?

"Hi," he spoke, "um, I've got an order, for a Rachel Berry?"

"Oh yes, that's me," Rachel reached for the bag, already had paid for the meal on the phone with her AmEx.

As she looked through the contents of the bag, Rachel could feel the boy's eyes on her but pretended to ignore it.

"Do you go to McKinley?" Reed boy piped.

Rachel raised her eyebrows, "No. Not yet at least. I start Monday."

Now it was his turn to raise his eyebrows, "New meat, huh?"

Rachel wasn't sure if he was kidding or not. She nodded anyway.

"Where did you come from?" Reed boy was full of questions.

"Well, I've been tutored, see, I've been working on Broadway since I was little," She explained.

"You are in for a shock on Monday," he grinned, "Lucky for you, you have a friend in the inner circle."

"Inner circle? What friend?"

"Me. I'm your friend, no?" He said with an easy smile.

"Well, I've just meet you, delivery boy," Rachel bandied with him.

"Oh, is the Broadway actress so high and mighty for a lowly Asian like myself?Although I am quite the cliché, a Chinese Chinese food deliver boy."

"Ha," Rachel felt nice in the company of this boy, "No, I think you're okay. Now, what's this circle you speak of?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, the Changster is more than 'okay' I'm kicken!" He exclaimed, doing a moon walk across Rachel's porch. Much to Rachel's amusement.

When he finally stopped he seemed to have remembered Rachel's earlier question, "The inner circle," he explained, "are the jocks and the cheerleaders, if you're in with them you're golden. Lucky for you, you just made friends with William McKinley's star running back."

"Well, I'm honored," spoke Rachel politely, "I'm looking forward to seeing you Monday, Mr. 'Changster'."

"Just look for me at lunch okay? I'll make sure you get through your first day Slushie-free," he assured with a parting grin.

"I'm Mike by the way!" he yelled over his shoulder, "Mike Chang!"

Rachel was too excited to have made her first friend, she dismissed the fact that she had no idea what a 'Slushie' was and why she wanted to avoid it.

* * *

Later that night, as she lay on her mattress, which was carelessly sprawled in the middle of the room, she heard the door unlock. The click of Shelby's heels rang throughout. Rachel could hear her climbing the steps, counting the seconds until she opened her door.

As expected, Shelby stopped in front of Rachel's door and slowly opened it. Beams of light fanned themselves across Rachel's new room.

"Rachel?" Shelby whispered, a twang of hopelessness strung in her voice.

She waited a second or two for a response. Nothing. Sighing, Shelby closed the door. Rachel had ignored her. She seemed to have a knack of ignoring things like this.

* * *

** So whatya think? I would really appreciate you giving me criticism, ideas or any other kind of feed back. Also, if anyone would like to Beta for me it would be mush appreciated, so drop me a line!**

** Gleek Out,**

** Miriam**


End file.
